


One Last Race Together (Danganronpa V3 Love Hotel Kaito)

by v707



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, Love hotel event, Love suite event, M/M, No Spoilers, Requited Love, overcoming self-doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v707/pseuds/v707
Summary: Kaito's Love Hotel scene except Shuichi stops being an idiot and takes action.Cheesy and fluffy as hell but that's what we're all here for ;p
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 44





	One Last Race Together (Danganronpa V3 Love Hotel Kaito)

I opened my eyes to the sight of a pink room with a large bed in the middle.

Monokuma told me about this the night before. I had just gotten a strange key from the casino, thinking it may unlock a new area like those other unconventional items we’d receive after a trial do. It was nearing night-time, so I decided to hold onto it for the time being and head to bed, but Monokuma got to me first.

He told me about the love suite: a dreamlike place where I supposedly experience someone’s fantasy as their “ideal”. The other person fully believes in this fantasy, and I have to make sure I play the role of their ideal right. Otherwise, they’ll have a bad dream and wake up in terror. When they wake up, they’ll have no memory of what happened, he said. It seemed impossible to me at first, this whole “love suite” thing, but here I am nonetheless. And so is he – Kaito Momota, _Luminary of the Stars_.

I just have to play the role of his “ideal”, right? What kind of fantasy would someone like Kaito have in mind? I’m nervous… but I want to know. Maybe it’d have something to do with sp-

“Heh, I’m surprised you didn’t run off with your tail between your legs!”

_Huh?_

“We’ve each got 99 wins now… so this’ll decide the true winner. Now, let’s end this!”

“Ah, uhm, we… each have 99 wins? Was I in some kind of competition…?”, I nervously asked. What kind of fantasy is this? I need to figure it out quickly, or else I might mess up.

“What, are you looking back on things before the final battle or something? The first time we met… It was in the sky…”, Kaito replied with passion in his eyes. “I decided that before I enter the vast universe, I’d conquer the blue sky… And there you were!”

“We didn’t even know each other’s names during our first airplane race!” Ah… so _we’re pilots!_ I guess Kaito’s fantasies would be just as eccentric as himself. “It was the beginning of a heated battle over who was fastest and coolest!”, he continued, flashing a bright smile, one befitting of a Luminary. “But, I never dreamed our battle would last this long.”

“Ah, so, we’ve both won the air race 99 times, and the next race is winner-takes-all!”

“Pretty much. There’s no more extra innings, you got it?” He looked somewhat… dejected. I’d rarely see him like this. Maybe purposefully so – he always wanted to seem strong in front of me. I rely on him so much, I… wish he’d rely on me too sometimes. Times where it’s not about solving the murder of a friend to survive. “Yeah… this is it…”, he muttered.

“… Kaito? Something wrong…?”

“It’s just… honestly. I feel like it’s a waste to put an end to our fight. I wish these days could last forever, yknow?” What if… we kept racing together? Through the good and the bad… we’d always enjoy them, together, I just know it. Call it a “hunch” if you will. Somehow, I… kind of enjoy this fantasy, however outlandish it may be. I wish we weren’t part of this cruel killing game and instead out there, in the outside world, racing away without a worry in the world. No Monokuma, no trials, just us two and the wind against our planes.

“I… feel the same way, Kaito. I love… _flying with you._ ”

After hearing that, Kaito lightened up a bit: “It’s like, even though we’re rivals, our hearts are one. I like that. But… one way or another, this has gotta come to an end. This sky we flew together wasn’t so bad… but my true destiny’s the universe!” Yeah, that’s right. I felt my heart sink a little, but I knew he was right. He belongs out there, exploring the vastness of space, but I- I just wish he could stay.

“What’s up with you? Where’s your fire, man? This is gonna be our final race. Come at me with everything you’ve got!” Kaito’s words quickly snapped me out of my sulking. _Damn-_ he’s really good at that. I still couldn’t help but feel a little sad though.

“Y-Yeah, right! It’s just that… ah…-”

“No, you don’t get it!”, he interrupted. And before I could realise what was happening, I found myself backed up against the wall, his presence overwhelming me.

“Are you really gonna go into our final race like that!?”, he shouted. He stared deep into my eyes; I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. “What’s the matter? Where’s that determined glare of yours?” I barely managed to meet his gaze. With him so close to me, in a place like this… it’s- it’s hard to stay calm.

He brought his face just inches from mine, his breath warm on my skin. “Geez, you’re the first… Nobody else has ever made me wanna stay in one place for so long. I wanna get to the universe as fast as I can, but… I don’t want this to end. Hey… you understand what that means, right?”

Of course I do! I feel the same way about you, Kaito! Ever since the first class trial, I… I started to fall for you. Even the way you energetically press the doorbell to my room puts a smile on my face. I- I just wish I could tell you that but… I’m no good with expressing myself. Even now I… can’t help but feel doubtful. Maybe you don’t mean it like I do, do you?

Kaito slowly started getting even closer, with a look of longing in his eyes. But, then abruptly stopped, taking a step back. With a look of pain, he said: “Well, I guess you wouldn’t understand. There’s no way you’d feel the same.”

After hearing that, I just couldn’t help myself. I cast away all my doubts, stepped closer to him, and kissed him. His face flushed a bright red out of surprise, but then quickly gave in. It was passionate, burning with the desire of two aviators who’d flown countless races together. Two people who’ll managed to overcome it all with the power of belief and truth, their hearts beating as one.

“I… I love you, Kaito.”

“I love you too, Shuichi.”

* * *

I woke up the next day to the sound of the morning announcement. _Ah…_ that was all just a dream huh… I mean, it must’ve been. Kaito would never-

_Ding dong!_

_Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong!_

Before I could finish my thought, I was interrupted by the sound of my doorbell. _Ah, must be Kaito_ , I thought. I went and opened the door to find Kaito, blushing heavily.

“Hey man, I gotta tell you about something.”

Wait, he _did_ forget about what happened in that fantasy right? Monokuma said the other person would forget all about what happened. Did Monokuma… lie?

“Ah, uhm… sure, what is it?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a fic, hope you liked it!


End file.
